Zvezdá
by Yoana Spiegel
Summary: Esa maligna estrella roja bajó del cielo para decirle lo que estaba esperando desde hace cinco años: Vlad había aparecido. Danny buscaba respuestas a interrogantes que sólo lo hacían sufrir y si debía ir a Rusia para ello, lo haría.


**Zvezdá**

**Por** Yoana Spiegel

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon, Viacom y de todos los demás que posean los derechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Notas:** Un nuevo fanfic largo. La historia transcurrirá en Rusia, exactamente en la Siberia Occidental. Zvezdá significa "estrella" en ruso y en esta historia Vlad será totalmente ruso. Sé que debo actualización de "En la oscuridad", pero no desesperen, ya prontito. No está beteado, lo haré hasta mañana; así que si ven alguna palabra mal escrita, será corregida después. Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 1,**

_La estrella roja._

* * *

Suspiró suavemente mientras guardaba el lápiz y las hojas que no había usado en esa clase; era ética, así que no creía necesario usarlos sólo para apuntar cosas sobre la buena conducta y los modales. Él podría estar estudiando astronomía, física o cualquier profesión que implicara el espacio, planetas y estrellas, pero desde hace cuatro años supo que su destino era estudiar algo sencillo en la universidad comunitaria de la ciudad que le diera los suficientes conocimientos para conseguir un empleo decente y ganar dinero sin muchos esfuerzos.

No se atrevió a abandonar Amity Park para sonseguir su sueño de ser astronauta. La ciudad lo necesitaba las veinticuatro horas para combatir a esos estúpidos fantasmas que sólo servías para hacer destrozos y truncar sus sueños. Sin embargo, sólo era una parte del problema. Cuando tenía quince, se enteró que su sangre mostraba anomalías en los exámenes de sangre, los rastros de ecto-energía que recibió el día que entró al portal. La NASA le haría exámenes de todo tipo y con ello descubrirían su secreto, además corría el riesgo de convertirse en un sujeto de investigaciones. No quería cosas puntiagudas en sus cavidades. Así que le dijo adiós al astronauta que llevaba dentro y se conformó con una profesión que lo encerraría en una oficina aburrida el resto de sus días. Porque no planeaba seguir los pasos de sus locos padres. Jamás.

Esa era la triste vida de Daniel James Fenton.

Mientras se lamentaba por quinta vez en el día, y no cualquier día, ya que era su cumpleaños número veinte, sonó su arcaico celular con el tono de su videojuego favorito. Recordó que necesitaba jugarlo por décima vez a ver si el pato hechicero se dignaba a curarlo mientras luchaba contra los monstros que buscaban los corazones de las personas.

Al mirar la pantalla, supo que su mamá era la que llamaba, así que contestó de inmediato.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá? Tú nunca me llamas —Danny salió de la pequeña aula mientras se colocaba la mochila sobre la espalda.

—Nada, cariño. ¿No puede una madre llamar a su hijo mientras está en la escuela sólo para saber cómo se encuentra? —un tono algo nervioso se dejó escuchar al otro lado de la línea, el de cabellos negros empezó a sospechar.

—Claro que puede, pero no es común en ti. ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

—Sólo quiero saber a qué hora regresarás a casa. Necesito que hagas algunos pendientes, ya que tu padre a salido a comprar algunas cosas para el nuevo detector de fantasmas y...

—Claro, claro. Llegaré en diez minutos. Adiós —interrumpió a su madre antes de que pasara media hora hablando de los nuevos inventos que terminarían usando en él, ya que seguían cazándola a la menor oportunidad.

Se transformó en fantasma y voló hasta su casa. Disfrutó como nunca del viento que rozaba su rostro y mientras pensaba en los deberes que debía realizar, aquel hombre se coló en sus pensamientos.

Pero no lo dejaría esta vez. Cinco años pasaron desde que la última vez que lo vió, así que era más que suficiente para olvidarlo.

Le gustaba creerlo, aunque fuese una vil mentira.

• • •

Necesitaba despejarse de toda la atención que recibió esa misma tarde. Cuando llegó a casa fue recibido con una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa organizada por sus padres, su hermana y sus dos mejores amigos, que, sorpresivamente, habían viajado a la ciudad sólo por esa ocasión especial. Ellos estudiaban fuera y sólo les era posible verse en vacaciones. Danny estaba feliz de que Sam y Tucker aún tenían sueños qué cumplir.

Fue una tarde llena de regalos, pastel y de recordar viejas anécdotas de secundaria. Danny realmente estaba pasando un cumpleaños de ensueño; ya no recordaba el último buen cumpleaños que había pasado sin la presencia de fantasmas amenazando la paz de la ciudad.

Aunque sólo fuese un día. Él lo necesitaba para olvidar lo gris que se había vuelto su vida.

Danny se sentó en la corniza de la azotea, para admirar las estrellas y de paso descansar de todo el pastel de chocolate que comió; el estómago ya le empezaba a doler.

—Como en los viejos tiempos, Danny —escuchó una voz detrás de él. Era Sam que se sentaba a un lado de él.

—Siempre nos duele el estómago por comernos medio pastel —ahora era Tucker que tomó asiento del otro lado.

—Por supuesto, en eso nadie nos gana, Tuck —Fenton sonrió mientras se golpeaba el torso suavemente—. No puedo creer que vinieron sólo para festejar mi cumpleaños, chicos. En serio, muchas gracias.

Sus amigos sonrieron. Sin duda, ellos eran los mejores del mundo. Siempre pensando en él, aún cuando miles de kilómetros siempre los separaba. El silencio se hizo entre ellos, las estrellas brillaban en lo alto del cielo. Danny miró con curiosidad una brillante estrella roja que se encontraba cerca de la luna. Era hermosa y deslumbrante; Fenton jamás la había visto. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por sus mejores amigos.

—El MIT es genial, Danny —empezó a decir Tucker, mientras sonreía—, las clases son todo un reto a la mente, jamás te quedas con alguna duda y las fiestas en los dormitorios son lo mejor. Pero claro, casi no tenemos tiempo para fiestas. Nos pasamos todo el día en clases, en la biblioteca o estudiando para tres exámenes a la vez. ¿Y tú, Sam? —la chica gótica lo miró fijamente.

—Nosotros no tenemos tiempo para fiestas. En el tiempo libre siempre planeamos manifestaciones sobre la protección de los animales, volver a la gente vegetariana o cualquier causa social que nos necesite —con cada palabra, Danny se sintió excluido de ellos.

No es que envidiase a sus amigos por estar viviendo lo que él siempre soñó; sólo era que se lamentaba que nunca tuvo esa oportunidad de lograrlo. Estaba atrapado en el eterno papel de héroe que salva a la ciudad de los villanos cada dos segundos.

Un suspiro salió de su garganta, cortando la plática que sostenían sus amigos. Tenía que desahogarse con alguien, y qué mejor que con sus dos mejores amigos en todo el mundo. No debía desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

—Estoy harto de esto —Sam empezó a verlo con preocupación pues su voz empezó a adquirir un tono lleno de rencor—, de quedarme atrapado en esta ciudad como el héroe que la protege de todos esos malditos fantasmas; ni siquiera soy querido por la gente, me odian.

El silencio se hizo en la azotea; los chicos empezaron a verlo fijamente, digiriendo las palabras de Danny. Realmente no se esperaban eso, ellos creían que su amigo era feliz, como cuando tenían catorce y les encantaba combatir fantasmas.

—Siempre creímos que te encantaba, Danny —Tucker le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, en señal de apoyo.

—Eso fue antes, Tuck. Cuando éramos chiquillos que sólo pensaban en el baile de fin de curso. Realmente quiero dejarlo y vivir una vida normal.

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron como platos, parecía que miraba a Danny como un loco que estaba frente a ella con un lanzallamas.

—¿Qué? Danny, tú no puedes dejarlo. Sin ti, esta ciudad acabaría en las ruinas. Tu deber es proteger a todos, piensa en tu familia y en las nuestras.

Sí. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Se transformó en fantasma y flotó para quedar frente a sus amigos. Con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos empezaron a brillar más de lo normal.

—No puedo creer que esté escuchando esto, y menos de ustedes. Es lo más egoísta que me han dicho. ¿No pueden pensar un momento en mí? Para ustedes es muy fácil decirlo, no fueron los que estuvieron a punto de morir dentro del portal; ustedes no están mitad muertos —con cada palabra, ecto-energía cubría sus manos. Tuvo que calmarse, ya que no quería herirlos—. Si Vlad no se hubiese ido...

—Danny, lo siento. Pero tú sabes que es la verdad, no es como si de la noche a la mañana cuelgas la capa y no pasara nada. Además, Vlad fue el hombre que hizo de tu vida un infierno... —Sam miró a Tucker en busca de apoyo, él sólo se quedó callado.

—¿Sabes qué? No tengo porqué darles explicaciones sobre Vlad —se alejó de la azotea, necesitaba despejarse—. Muchas gracias por venir, pero debo irme. Nos vemos después.

Y con esas últimas palabras, se fue volando hacia la parte más alejada de la ciudad.

A los diez minutos, la estrella roja que vio anteriormente, brilló con tanta intensidad que encandiló su visión. Creyó tenerla frente a sí.

Y tuvo la razón.

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
